un neko un chocolate y una confesion
by hetaneko-chan
Summary: el cumpleaños de rei y sus sorpresas desde el pov de rui y rei


Hola soy nueva aquí y vengo con mi primer fic de los kagene , no puse su descripción porque supongo que los conocen. Sin mas lean

vocaloid no me pertenece sino a yamaha y otros.

**Un neko , un chocolate y una confesión**

**Rei pov:**

20 de septiembre , día en que cumplo 15 años .nada importante para mi ya que soy un completo antisocial y no creo que nadie se preocupe por mi ya que a nadie le intereso (en todo sentido). Desperté con esa idea en mente y me fui a arreglar para ir a "estudiar". Baje las escaleras de mi solitario departamento ( ya que vivo solo, mi madre lo compro para mi con tal de que me largara de su casa)me dirigí a la cocina y me puse a hacer un arremedo de desayuno para no sentirme vacío , mas. Después de haber acabado , Salí de mi hogar con ánimos neutros dispuesto a ir a la preparatoria como normalmente lo hago . hoy menos que ningún día pienso que vaya a pasar algo que me alegre lo suficiente como para no terminar deprimiéndome .

**Rui pov:**

Me levante esa mañana con mas ánimos que cualquier otro día . porque? Porque hoy era 20 de septiembre , que solo significaba una cosa : el cumpleaños de la persona que mas amo , mi amor platónico , rei kagene .salte de la cama para checar el calendario . efectivamente , 20 de noviembre de 2012 hoy iba a aprovechar para confesarle mi amor .deje de verlo y comencé a preparar mis cosas , sin olvidar meter a mi mochila una que contenía un regalo para "mi" rei: un colgante de celular en forma de neko , de fieltro y cosido por mi , y un chocolate cookies and creme de hersheys , que yo sepa , su favorito. Ya arreglada completamente **,** baje hacia el comedor para comer mi desayuno, que ya estaba ahí , "tranquilamente" mientras mi madre zatsune miku me observaba como siempre. Apenas acabe me fui directamente a la puerta , no sin antes despedirme de mi madre , la abrí y Salí cual cohete a la preparatoria.

**Rei pov:**

Llegue y me senté en mi banca , el salón , blanco y grande como el de cualquier prepa, se veía mas vacío que mi departamento y eso ya es mucho decir. Todo estaba tan tranquilo… y entonces escuche escuche pasos acelerados y el chocar de muchas cosas en la puerta para luego encontrarme con una agitadamente encantadora figura, la de rui zatsune , la chica que me gusta , si , digo el ser antisocial no implica que no te pueda gustar alguien , tampoco me quiero quedar soltero de por vida, lamento no haberlo mencionado antes. Es que ella es tan alegre tan linda… todo lo contrario al año pasado y a mi, dicen que los opuestos se pueden atraer , ja, como si eso fuera cierto , yo se que nunca me pelara , además tiene mejores cosas en que pensar que en alguien como yo.

**Rui pov:**

Llegue agitadamente al salón y se me hizo un poco raro que estuviera tan vacío , nah! , eso no me importa mientras la presencia de rei este ahí , se ve tan guapo con su uniforme y con su cara entre seria e incrédula que el no sea el único en el salón .me senté en mi asiento y comencé a husmear en mi mochila en busca de mis regalos para el. Cuando los encontré ,los apreté contra mi pecho , suspire y me dije "es ahora o nunca" y después me levante de mi asiento dispuesta a ir al suyo.

**Rei pov:**

Vi que rui se levanto de la nada y comenzó a dirigir hacia mi con unos paquetes de quien sabe que en su pecho , no se por qué pero me levante de mi asiento igual y le acorto un poco el camino , pensé. De repente se separo un poco de los paquetes dejándome ver mas o menos que eran: una caja misteriosa y un … chocolate ? mi favorito … , para mi ? aunque igual y eran para otra persona y quería mostrármelos , aunque de hecho no había nadie , quien sabe , me quede callado mientras mi mente debatía con eso.

**Rui pov:**

El ver su cara confusa hacia mis regalos me hizo sentir un poco nerviosa así que me volvía repetir que no tendría otra vez esta oportunidad , para tener en claro que lo que fuera a hacer hoy tenia que ser ya . así que lo único que podía hacer era abrir la boca :

Re-rei …- tartamudee, el despego la mirada de las cajitas y la dirigió a mi , cosa que me hizo sentir más nerviosa aun .

Que pasa? –me dijo en su tono neutro

e..et-tto emm-senti como mis mejillas empezaban a calentarse , respire y me di un poco de valor . –es-esto …. ESTO ES PARA TI!FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS , REI!

Grite mientras cerraba mis ojos esperando lo peor , luego los abrí.

-son tuyos , ábrelos!- al poner mi vista sobre el solo pude ver su cara de entre sorpresa y shock , viéndolo así sentí temor.

**Rei pov:**

Dios! No lo puedo creer. Mi amor "platónico" me acaba de regalar algo en mi cumpleaños , cuando nadie lo hace!, ese día sin duda tenia algo raro y no lo había notado hasta ahora , me siento feliz pero… un momento , me sonroje? Eso da igual , Salí de mi pequeño shock de sorpresa y ella al ver que ya había reaccionado me extendió sus manos dejándome las cajas al alcancé de mi vista . eran 2 , el chocolate y otra . primero tome el chocolate y lo metí a mi mochila , ya luego me lo comería con gusto , después tome la caja, era una cajita negra con un listón amarillo rodeando la tapa , era muy bonita . la abrí y no podía creerlo era un colgante de neko (gato) , mi animal favorito , pero eso n o fue lo que me sorprendió sino que ella se había matado por hacerlo , ya que yo se que nunca a sido buena cosiendo y además se le notaba en las manos. Pero mas me sorprendí con lo que hizo después , luego de que yo tome el colgante y lo amarre a mi celular , ella se puso a centímetros de mi y completamente roja , cosa que la hizo ver muy linda para mi gusto , me grito con todas sus fuerzas unas palabras que me paralizaron:

TE AMO REI!- simplemente no me lo esperaba , rui se quedo parada esperando una respuesta . yo inconscientemente sonreí y mi cuerpo no respondió mas que para cerrar el espacio y abrazarla . le respondí en un susurro

-yo también …

**Rui pov:**

Después de oír esa respuesta y sentir sus brazos rodeando mi espalda , solo abrí los ojos lo mas que pude , en ese momento no podía hacer mas que corresponderle el abrazo y esperar a que mi pequeño cerebro procesara toda esa información. De repente sentí como el deshacía el abrazo bajando mis brazos con su mano derecha hasta tomarlas con esa misma, y con la otra tomo mi barbilla y la alzo un poco con el mayor cuidado posible al mismo tiempo que en esa posición , me miraba directamente a los ojos , a lo que yo también vi los suyos. Su ojos ámbar pedían solamente una cosa : permiso y ala vez perdón. Permiso ? para que? . eso lo averigüe cuando unos segundos después junto suavemente sus labios con los míos , formando un tierno beso . yo no lo podía creer.

**Rei pov:**

No supe ni como ni cuando , ahora solo sabia que estaba besando a "mi" rui sin su permiso, ante acto tan atrevido de mi parte lo único que pude hacer fue separarme rápidamente de ella con sentimiento de culpa y esperando una bofetada de su parte , pero no, ella estaba quieta aferrada a mi mano con una gran sonrisa en su rostro .

Ya habiéndome "confesado" prácticamente y ella también , solo me quedo preguntarle algo que era mas que obvio :

-quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunte con la confianza que se me había empezado a formar en esos momentos . enseguida escuche su voz .

- si , si ,si quiero ser tu novia rei!- después de decirlo se abalanzo hacia mi besando mis labios con mucho entusiasmo , a lo que yo le correspondí , ese beso a diferencia del primero duro hasta que se nos acabo el aire . apenas separamos nuestros labios , sonó la campana de salida . tanto habíamos durado?

Eso a mi no me importo ya que gracias al destino yo ya tenia prácticamente conmigo al persona que mas amo. Y con un neko un chocolate y una confesión ya no estaría tan solo.

Quien iba a decir que este iba a ser tan especial? Sin duda fue mi mejor cumpleaños .

Días después me entere porque no había venido nadie ese día , ese día lo habían feriado por un festejo que hubo en el país , nada mas que dejaron la escuela abierta por si algún idiota no se había enterado , dulce ironía …

bueno pues este fue mi primer intento de fic . que dicen, meresco reviews?


End file.
